Keep Singing My Song
by gargz
Summary: During/After 2x12 slight spoilers-Rachel is ready to make a change and isn't going to wait around for Finn to figure it out.


**Keep on Singing My Song**

**Summary: Takes place after 2x12. Rachel is ready to make a change and isn't going to wait around for Finn to figure it out.**

**Note: It has general spoilers from 2x12. I had a general idea and scenes that I wanted to get across. The ending is very open ended and I don't think I'll continue it. It's just a story about Rachel sticking up for herself. It's Finchel for the most part with Puckelberry friendship and Fuinn relationship. Slight Faberry friendship and slight Quick. I tried hard to not make Finn such a douche but apparently thats not my fault (Ryan Murphy). It's angst but all in favor of Rachel being in control. **

**

* * *

**

"If you didn't have feelings for me you wouldn't have come." Finn said softly as he bent down and kissed Quinn on the lips. Quinn let out a sigh when Finn removed his lips from hers.

"I want to try again, now that I am the most popular guy in this school and you're the most popular girl we can finally be on top like you wanted to be last year." Finn explained to Quinn.

Quinn looked up at Finn's tall frame and smiled. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

After the embarrassment of Finn refusing to kiss her anywhere but the check Rachel was heading to the auditorium to let out her emotions in a song.

When she entered the auditorium from the back stage she slowed down her steps when she heard voices. She got close enough, looked around the curtain just in time to see Finn lean down and kiss Quinn.

For a minute everything stopped, her breathing became deeper, her vision blurred and her heart was beating so loudly she could hear the vibrations in her ears. Eventually her mini panic attack subsided and she ran out.

She ran into the first bathroom she saw and closed herself into a stall. Her breathing was coming out erratic, trying to comprehend what she just saw. Deep breath after deep breath and she was able to calm herself and heart beat down

After Christmas break she promised herself that she wasn't going to chase after Finn anymore. He decided to blame her for the reason that they broke up but he wasn't innocent either. As Rachel remembered this she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Finn and Quinn were the last to enter the choir room after the final bell rang. They walked in separately and made no move to sit beside each other, but Rachel saw the secret smile they shared and had to take a minute to breath, take a breather and let it go.

Mr. Schue entered the classroom and jumped right into this week's lesson. "Alright guys I have found the perfect song for us to try out as a contender for Regional's." He smiled wide in excitement as he handed out the sheet music.

"Alright Rachel…Finn why don't you guys start us off?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everyone, besides Mr. Schuster picked up on Finn and Rachel breaking up, they all rolled their eyes at how obtuse he could be sometimes.

Rachel was first to break the silence, "Actually Mr. Schue I think this song would better suit Quinn and Finn." At the same time Finn and Quinn's head's shot her direction.

Mr. Schue looked puzzled for a moment, "Are you sure Rachel? This song has a great course that could really show of your vocal range." He tried to reason.

"Oh I don't disagree but I think it would be more ideal if we switched it up. Quinn has a very unique voice and it would definitely give the song new meaning. Plus her and Finn work good together." Rachel explained as she looked over at the cheerleader and football player. Both of them seemed confused; as did everyone else.

"Besides I won't be in Glee Club for the rest of the week, something has come up and I can't stay after school." The last part was a lie; the truth was she needed time if she was ever going to be okay seeing Quinn and Finn together.

Mr. Schue was shocked and currently unable to find words. He just nodded his head at her reasoning for Quinn to sing the song. He asked the reasoning for Rachel having to leave the club for a week, to which she replied was personal, but that she would be back by Monday. She then got up quietly and left.

Once the door shut quietly behind her, she took a deep breath and walked away, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Later on that night while Rachel was doing her homework the sound of _Faithfully_ rang through her phone, it was Kurt.

"Hi Kurt how are you?" Rachel asked politely like she always did when Kurt or anyone called.

"I am swell Miss Berry how are you?" Kurt asked back, Rachel repeated the same sentiment.

"So Mercedes informed me today that you're not going to be in Glee Club for the rest of the week, something about a personal matter? What's that all about?" Kurt got straight to the point.

Rachel cringed; she forgot that the first person Mercedes told all her gossip to was Kurt.

"Well it's just liked Mercedes said, it's a personal matter that I'd much rather not discuss for personal reasons." Rachel explained.

To which Kurt responded, "Liar" Rachel scoffed on the other end of the phone. "How dare you accuse me of being a liar?" Rachel replied harshly.

Kurt chuckled, "I am not accusing you, and I am stating fact. I know for a fact that you are lying." He insisted.

"Oh and how are you so sure that I am lying?" Rachel pushed.

"Well when I called home tonight to speak to my dad and Carol I heard Finn yell out in the background that he was leaving to go pick up Quinn for their date." Kurt said sympathetic of Rachel.

Rachel was quiet on the line for a minute, "I…I just…need time to figure it all out okay? I can't be there to see them walk in hand and hand and act like the past didn't happen. I am angry and hurt and I just need time to process it all." Rachel explained. "So you are correct I did lie and I would appreciate it if you did not inform Mercedes about it, I'd much rather deal with it on my own."

Kurt sighed into the phone, he really felt for her. "My brother is such an idiot." Rachel just laughed. They continued to talk for the rest of the night about anything and everything, but never mentioning Finn or Quinn.

For the rest of the week Rachel did her best to avoid the members of the Glee Club. Any free period she had she spent in the library, avoiding both the cafeteria and the choir room. And when the final bell rang for the day she was out the door and on the bus before anyone could find her.

* * *

Currently she was sitting in the library working on a social studies project, alone at a table with her head phones in. She was writing furiously when she felt as if someone was watching her and looked up to see Quinn standing at the table. She slowly removed the head phones from her ears.

"All the other tables are full is it okay if I sit here?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel just nodded her head and pointed to the chair across from her.

"What are you working on?" Quinn asked pointing to all the textbooks and papers surrounding Rachel and the table. "The social studies project that Mrs. Shaw assigned last week." Rachel answered politely.

"Didn't she assign it in partners?" Quinn asked curiously. Rachel nodded her head yes and explained, "I got partnered up with Jacob" Rachel made a disgusted face and continued, "so I figured if I complete the assignment myself and just put his name on it I won't be forced to spend any time with him out of school. I know it is technically a group project but at least I am guaranteed an A and not a suspension when I am forced to kill Jacob for all the inappropriate ways he will try and touch me." Rachel finished and Quinn laughed, loud enough that Mrs. Breaker the old library shushed Quinn.

That made both girls crack up and Mrs. Breaker shot both of them disapproving looks.

"So this is what has kept you so busy that you couldn't make it to Glee club?" Quinn asked slightly teasing. The smile instantly faded from Rachel's face as she looked down at her work and began writing again. "Uh yeah partly this assignment and other personal stuff." She lied.

"Do you want to know what Mr. Schue assigned this week in Glee?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded her head slowly; Quinn then explained "He wants us to find a song that best describes how we feel right now." She finished and handed over the outline that Mr. Schue printed out with some song titles.

"He gave us this list because no one could come up with any examples or ideas for possible songs."

Rachel nodded her head and continued to look over the list. "Do you have any ideas?" Quinn asked.

"Well I would suggest for you _Where You Are _by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. I think it is the perfect song to describe your relationship with Finn, and it is a beautiful power ballad as well." Rachel finished. When she suggested the song and mentioned Finn she did not want it to sound at all like she was bitter, but that she genuinely wanted to help.

Quinn nodded her head at the suggestion but remained silent.  
"I think you should come back to Glee everyone misses you."

Rachel just laughed, "You and me both know that's not true. They just want me back so they can see the look on my face when they tell me about you and Finn. The only people that actually like me are Kurt who doesn't even go here anymore and for some reason Noah." She finished bitterly

Her tone was so set that the rest of the period was made in silence between the two girls. The first warning bell rang and they both started packing up.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said softly Rachel gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry about me and Finn." Rachel just shook her head, "Don't. I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was so forceful that Quinn backed off.

Quinn just nodded her head and watched Rachel walk away.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without anyone seeing or talking to Rachel until Friday when she showed up in Glee. Mr. Schue welcomed her back with a big smile and a pat on the back. Everyone else just nodded in her direction except for Noah who hugged her.

Right before the final bell rang Finn and Quinn walked in hand and hand smiling softly at each other. Instantly everyone turned their heads in Rachel's direction, but she ignored their looks and continued reading over the assignment that Mr. Schue handed her.

Mr. Schue informed them that since no one really understood this week's assignment that he was going to extend it to next week.

Monday morning had the Glee club sitting in the choir room, Mr. Schue was looking over paper work, everyone else was talking and laughing, Finn and Quinn were sitting closely whispering in each other's ears.

Finally the last bell rang as Noah came rushing into the class. "Sorry I'm late." Noah said to Mr. Schue, and then made his way to Rachel.

"So, what's the news?" He asked excitedly. Rachel kept her face neutral and slowly stood up smoothing her skirt.

"Well…I got it!" Rachel exclaimed happily. Puck gave out a loud "Wow!" that got everyone's attention and grabbed Rachel into a big hug. "Ha I knew it, I told you." Puck exclaimed cockily. Rachel just laughed and hit his shoulder for being so cocky.

"What's going on guys?" Mr. Schue asked confused. Rachel and Puck just looked at each other silently for a minute before Rachel spoke.

"Well Lima's local theatre is putting on a production of _West Side Story_, by a Broadway director who will scout the talent and choose students to apply for a summer program in New York…and I got the role of Maria." Rachel explained, she laughed as Puck yelled out "Hell Yes she did."

Mr. Schue was shocked but Rachel could see he was proud of her. "Rachel congratulations that is really amazing. I can't wait for everyone to see it when it's done." Mr. Schue said. Rachel knew no one would be excited for her and they definitely would not want to come and see the show.

"Mr. Schue I will be sure to save _you_ a ticket when the time comes." He smiled and nodded his head.

"However there is one slight problem. The rehearsals take place on the weekends which is great, but there is also a mandatory Friday rehearsal. So I won't be here for Friday after school Glee practice." Rachel explained, she heard someone scoff and was certain it was Santana but just ignored her.

"Me too Mr. Schue." Everyone turned to Puck confused. It was Finn's confused and jealous voice that broke through. "You're in the play too?" Puck just laughed, "Yeah right…I drove Rachel down on Friday and when the stage manager saw my awesome gun's she offered me a job backstage." Puck finished smiling cockily again.

Mr. Schue nodded his head and explained he was a little disappointed that they would be missing Friday class, but Rachel reassured him that she would keep up with all the assignments as well as keep Noah up to date. Finn scoffed and shook his head, this time both Puck and Rachel ignored him.

The last bell went and everyone started to file out of the classroom. Rachel turned around when she heard someone behind her. "Congratulations" Quinn said softly, Rachel just nodded her head politely and walked out the door.

* * *

On Wednesday Quinn was up to perform her song. "When Mr. Schue assigned us this lesson I figured I'd sing a song about relationships, but then I realized that the most significant thing that has ever happened to me will always be the one thing that will forever be part of my life." Quinn paused catching her breathe as she prepared to finish. "Beth…having a child when all your family has abandoned you is the hardest thing to ever deal with, so this song describes everything I felt going through it all last year." Quinn finished and nodded to the band to start.

She had researched hard for the perfect song that would describe how she felt about her pregnancy, her parents and even Puck.

Brad started off the song with the piano then Quinn's voice rang out.

_Whispering__  
__Here the ghosts in the moonlight__  
__Sorrow doing a new dance__  
__Through their bone, through their skin_

_Listening__  
__To the souls in the fool's night__  
__Fumbling mutely with their rude hands__  
__And there's heartache without end__  
_

Rachel instantly recognized the song from the Broadway Musical _Spring Awakening_. She silently applauded Quinn for choosing such a bold song.

Quinn's voice continued to float through the room.

_See the father bent in grief__  
__The mother dressed in mourning__  
__Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble__  
__The preacher issues warnings__  
_

These lines were easily the most powerful for Quinn; they described her families and communities reaction to her pregnancy.

_History__  
__Little miss didn't do right__  
__Went and ruined all the true plans__  
__Such a shame. Such a sin.__  
_

Quinn put great emphasis on _sin,_ as that was the word constantly used when describing her and her situation.

_Mystery__  
__Home alone on a school night__  
__Harvest moon over the blue land__  
__Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees__  
__So faithful and adoring__  
__And he touched me. And I let him love me.__  
__So let that be my story_

As she sang about the verses last two lines she looked directly at Noah. Singing to him that she knows she is at fault for what happened just as much as he is.

_Listening__  
__For the hope, for the new life__  
__Something beautiful, a new chance__  
__Hear its whispering__  
__There again_

She finished the song with a hauntingly low whisper, tears threaten to spill over.

Everyone clapped and filed out of the room when the bell rang. Quinn remained where she stood staring at Puck still sitting on the risers.

"Did you mean it? Do you believe that I loved you?" Puck asked softly.

Quinn nodded her head afraid to speak, "Yes, I believed you when you told me at the hospital before we gave Beth up. I just didn't want to accept it because everything was such a mess, I was a mess and I wasn't sure what I wanted. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Quinn apologized softly.

Puck just nodded his head and walked out the door.

* * *

Friday finally came, the last one free for Puck and Rachel. Puck and Finn were walking to the parking lot after practice when Puck's phone rang.

"Hey Berry. Yeah I'm leaving now. Perfect, I'll be by to pick you up by 7." Puck stopped talking and laughed. "I know it's not a date that's why we're going with other people." Puck huffed. "Fine I will go get Artie and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine can pick you up. Alright? Okay." And he hung up.

"You and Rachel are going on date?" Finn asked confused and a little mad.

"No! Does no one understand that we're just friends going out to dinner with other friends? You did hear me say Kurt and Artie were going to be there?" Puck said annoyed by his friend's stubbornness.

"Plus why do you care you have a date with Quinn." Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." He retorted back.

"Good because you broke up with her." Puck defended. "You guys should come; Breadsticks is having an open mic night." Finn shrugged his shoulders again and said it was up to Quinn.

* * *

At 8 everyone was sitting around the table talking and laughing when they announced that the open mic would be starting. For an hour they all listened, laughed and critiqued all those who were brave enough to go up and sing.

At 7:30 Rachel saw Finn and Quinn walk in, she nodded to them Quinn smiled back as Finn lead her to another table away from Rachel and the others.

Finally at 9 Puck, Artie and Kurt were able to convince Rachel to get up and sing.

She choose to sing Christina's _Keep Singing My Song._

She sang the song like she sang every things else, like she was on Broadway performing for a sold out crowd. No one could deny that she had stage presence.

The powerful final verse was coming as Rachel belted it to the same control and power like Christina did. A gasp could be heard through the restaurant as the diners were treated to the unbelievable voice and presence of Rachel Berry.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, "You told me she could sing and that she was talented. You didn't tell me she had a voice that could send people into tears and command a room. She isn't good Kurt, she's amazing." Blaine said in awe.

Kurt chuckled, "I know she really is. I was just trying to convince myself that I was better than her." He laughed again, "But who am I fooling she's amazing." He smiled up at his friend singing her heart out.

"Artie when I'm a big girl I wanna sound like her." Brittany said innocently and completely transfixed by Rachel. "You and me both girl." Artie replied.

Finally Rachel closed out the song:

_But I'm gonna keep on__  
__(Keep on )__  
__I believe it__  
__That they can take from me__  
__But they can't take my inner peace_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Say what you wanna say, but I'm gonna sing my song__  
__Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah__  
_

At the other side of the restaurant Quinn and Finn sat in silence watching Rachel sing the final words. "She really is too good for this town and the people in it." Quinn said softly to know on in particular and to everyone at the same time.

"Yeah." Finn replied sadly eyes focused on Rachel, he knew she was star and if the people of Lima didn't know it yet, they would now.


End file.
